Episode 91
Ran suggests teaching hoti kubera to Leez. She is startled at hearing her own name, quickly acts as though it was nothing, then asks what the spell does. Ran is surprised by her ignorance, and explains that it is a spell to make her stronger. Leez listens to his explanation, and turns around to ask Asha if she also knows the spell. However, Asha is gone. In a separate tunnel, Yuta asks Asha why she isn't teaching Leez magic. Asha tells him that indeed, it would be better for Leez to learn magic, but it would be better for Asha, not Leez. Yuta is confused by her answer. In response, Asha asks him why Leez would suddenly show interest in magic, and how she'd learn about magic without calculating while they were in the channel. She then tells him to forget about it, stating that even without calculations, magical theory is difficult. Thus, she thinks that it'll take time for Leez to learn magic. She expects Leez to start complaining about how difficult it is. At that moment, Asha hears Leez shouting hoti kubera. Startled, she thinks of a woman asking her if this isn't what she wanted, and telling her to be happy that the most useless pawn has acquired a useful function. She then thinks of a man, telling her that she's living for the dead, whereas he is living for the living. He told her that his only wish was for his daughter to find happiness. Clenching her teeth, Asha starts mentally apologizing over and over, and runs back to find Leez. However, Leez just smiles apologetically and tells Asha that it didn't work. She tried saying the spell since the theory seemed easier than she expected. Ran tells her off for being impatient, noting that she should at least see the spell first. He proceeds to cast hoti kubera, causing a golden glow to surround his arm. He tells her that visualization is also important. Looking at the golden glow, Leez thinks back to the glow around Mister, as well as his subsequent explanation. She deduces that hoti kubera is the spell he talked about. She then tries to cast hoti kubera again, but fails again, much to Ran's amusement. Asha sees her bracelet, currently off, then tells her that it's enough. She instructs both Ran and Leez to go to bed. The next day, the group manages to reach Area 100 in one try. Asha tests the area with hoti surya, but notes that she is unable to see the outer limits due to the large size of the area. While navigating through, they note that strangely, the ceiling is all black. Later, Asha informs them that they are near the exit. Ran wonders about the type of suras mentioned by the fleeing magicians earlier. Asha states that they may be from the 'clan of Chaos'. There is very limited information on them, and they are rarely sighted in the human realm. It is forbidden to even utter the name of the clan. Ran is surprised by Asha's knowledge. The boat suddenly stops, and Leez tells Ran to cast hoti varuna again. Ran notes that the spell shouldn't have run out yet, however. Looking up, they see a huge, looming figure with red eyes. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (shocked Leez): Leez must be surprised quite often since her name is that of a god. I had similar, rather embarrassing experiences like that as my name is similar to a certain subject's name. ** (Asha approaching Yuta): Yuta, as was shown in Ep.52, has very good hearing. Well, his eyesight won't help him with that hair over his eyes. By the way, this icy background is rather boring to draw... ** (Ran and Leez): Ran and Leez argue like this quite often, not unlike actual siblings. Ran is usually nicer to females, while Leez tries not to be rude to most of people. ** (tiny boat passengers): Rather hard to see the main characters... lol. Well, it doesn't really matter much, anyways. * Leez said she wanted to learn magic back in Ep.21. We learn this episode that Asha never intended to teach her in the first place, but that it was for Leez's sake. * The identity of the woman that Asha is thinking about is unclear. Some fans theorize that she could be Shuri, who disappeared with Visnu. Asha made a deal with Visnu on Carte in N5, so she could have met Shuri as well. * The man Asha is thinking of is Leez's father, Rao Leez. He went on a mission to Carte shortly before the Cataclysm, and appears to have met Asha there. Like Asha, he was part of the last transport of survivors from Carte to Willarv in N5, but he was no longer aboard when the transport arrived. * When Leez fails to cast hoti kubera, Asha noticed that Leez's bracelet is off. We later learn that Leez cannot cast spells unless the bracelet is on, and the reason is due to the divine affinity of both Leez and the activated Golden Knight. * The creature is named Taraka. We learn more about her in the next few episodes. * Taraka's eyes nullified Ran's hoti varuna but not Asha's hoti brahma. This is because Brahma is a primeval god, and Chaos suras can't nullify the magic of a primeval god (indeed, this was used to guess back then that Brahma was a primeval god, before this was explicitly revealed). * Yuta appears to be an exception to the above rule: he nullified a hoti brahma spell cast by Agwen Rajof. * Later on, we learn that knowledge about the Chaos clan is considered heresy. References